Poketale: A new trainer
by Dark the inkling
Summary: James is a 15 year old kid. He's been working out for the past 5 years so he will ve prepared to start a journey. One day he goes Pokemon sight seeing in the woods an helps an injured pokemon that is revealled to be a female Mewtwo? The two will grow a bond unlike anyone has seen before. (Takes place after A Lucarcios dream. Not required to read, but has returning characters)
1. Intro

**One day two races ruled over the earth.**

**Humans and Monsters **

**One day, war broke out between the two races.**

**The humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.**

**However, some monsters were able to escape.**

**In 2045 the world was destroyed by nuclear war.**

**A creature named Mew helped the surviving Monsters and turned them into Pokemon. Humans accepted them with open arms.**

**After this, Mew used all its energy to scavenge parts of land the bombs did not touch.**

**In 2552 a young gir- DEMON fell underground an freed all the monsters.**

**The humans forgot about the war an accepted humans.**

**Kanto Region, Pallet Town, 2571**

A young boy was fast asleep in his room dreaming about Pokémon.

He was waken by the buzzing of an alarm clock.

His eyes fluttered open an he turned the alarm clock off an collapsed in his bed.

He was exhausted.

It was Saturday so he could sleep in, but he didn't care, he needed to get up.

He slowly sat up with a yawn.

He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head and getting up and going to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, the has short chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and surprisingly muscular for a 15 year old boy.

He took a shower and went down got breakfast.

His mother was young, only 30. The family is known to have kids at a young age, most likely due to their attractive appearance.

His mother had long blonde hair stretched past her shoulder. She had the same blue eyes as the boys but wasn't as muscular as the boy. You could tell she worked out, but not to the level the this boy.

"Good morning James!" The mother said.

James sat down at the very fancy kitchen table that had an Evee tacks cloth. The kitchen table wasn't very big, it was large an round, holding a maximum of 4 occupants. James breakfast consisted of Eggs and Bacon which he loved.

After he finished his food he went up an put his dishes in the sink.

"Mom, I'm gonna out an walk around, maybe catch up with some of my friends is that ok?" James asked.

James Mother looked at him, still going the dishes an nodded.

James face lit up immediately.

"Have fun honey." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

James went to his room and took his phone an a light sweatshirt. It was 60 outside but it might be windy.

He stepped outside a breath of fresh air.

He walked down the stone road to get to the main road.

"James~" a feminine voice called from behind.

James rolled his eyes an looked behind himself.

He saw a girl named Angelina that went to his school. She also had a massive crush on him, everyone did basically. They were good friends, but she wasn't satisfied with the friend zone.

She had makeup an everything, like she was dressed up for a party or something.

"Hey Ang what's up?" He asked, watching the girl walk up to him.

She smiled an opened her mouth an put her tounge on the left side of her mouth, something that always made James hard.

Angelina knew it did which is why she did it.

Infact, almost every girl in the school liked to catch peeks of his large genitals.

But, it was high school.

She then took her tounge out of her mouth an licked her lips.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me?" She said, her smile growing bigger.

James pondered at the idea. He wanted to go into the words to do Pokemon sight seeing, something he loved doing. Infact, the reason he started working out so much was to prepare for becoming a trainer.

"Sorry...I'm gonna go for a walk alone but I can catch up with you tonight." James said, a slight frown on his face.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you then~" She said, bringing her face to his cheek an giving it a long kiss leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek.

James didn't mind to be honest, they were close friends. He actually liked when she did that.

As he walked towards the woods, he wondered if he should wipe the Lipstick mark off. It did feel good when it was there, but people might notice.

He decided to.

He took his sleeve an rubbed at his cheek.

It came off just fine.

He reached the woods an went to the normal cliff he watched from.

He saw several species of Pokémon doing everyday activities.

His eyes fell on a Pokémon he'd never seen before.

It was female, appearent to the anatomy an it's facial features.

It was entirely pink, with its face having short pointed ears, and big purple eyes.

It's stomach and abdomen we're visually a shades pinker than the rest of the body.

It had a long dark purple tail putruting from its tail bone.

It was a stunning sight.

James soon realized that she was hurt, an bleeding from her stomach.

James looked down an saw a Charziard hitting it repeatedly to the ground.

He took out a tranquilizar pistol he kept incase of emergency.

He jumped from the short cliff side and onto the ground.

This got the attention of the Charziard which was shot right between the eyes when it turned around.

James ran over to the injured pokemon an opened his bag.

He took out a roll of gause and bandages.

He applied the gause then the bandages.

Then, she spoke.

"T-thank you..." Her voice was a cute voice of a girl around my age, she had a faint smile crossing her cheeks.

"Y-you can talk..." He said out loud.

She was about to respond when she started to cough up blood.

"Let me get you back to my home." He said, issuing his high amounts or strength to lift the Pokémon bridal style an ran back through the woods.

**Yeah first chapter done. If your wondering why a female Mewtwo is in this story, you'll find out. Please leave s review on how you thought of the chapter, until next time.**


	2. Mewcy!

Once James reached Pallet town, he ran down the streets until he found his home.

He barged open the door an found Angelina and James mom in the kitchen.

They turned around with shocked expressions of their faces.

"James, what happened?" Angelina asked.

James mom rushed to him an took the injured pokemon an put it on the couch.

James was still panting from sprinting for so long.

"Angelina can you fetch me the first aid kit from the bathroom?" Ms. Bent asked (The family's last name)

"Yes Ms.Bent." Angelina said and rushed to the bathroom.

James joined his mother that was examining the wounds.

"Yeah, the Charziard got her good. I'll stich her up an give her some food when she wakes up." Ms.Bent said.

She turned her attention back to James.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like this before." She said.

She looked behind her an at the kitchen counter an pointed to a Pokedex.

"Honey can you get the Pokedex?" Ms.Bent asked.

"Sure thing mom." James replied, rushing to the kitchen to retrieve the pokedex.

He went back to living room an handed her the Pokedex, which she took with looking back from the unknown pokemon.

She opened it up an scanned the Pokémon.

The screen read "unknown"

James and his mothers eyes went wide.

If it was unknown. That meant it was either a legendary or its a new species.

"An you found her in the woods?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did..." James replied and scratched the back of his neck.

Angelina came neck with the first aid kit an healed the unknown Pokémons wounds.

Ms.Bent decided to move the Pokémon into James room so she was more comfortable, something he wouldn't mind.

James sat on the couch watching TV with Angelina sitting next to him.

"What do you think it is?" Angelina asked, fixing her gaze on James.

James took his eyes from the TV an moved them to her.

"If it was a legendary, it would easily fend off the Charziard. I think it's a new species.

Angelina leaned closer to him.

"You know that was really brave of you to rescue that Pokémon." Angelina said, leaning closer to his face.

James held the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." He stated.

Angelina sighed and changed the subject

"So are you keeping it?" She asked, twiliring loose strand of hair.

"Most likely." He said.

Angelina yawned and looked at her phone 7:30 PM.

She frowned, she had to go home.

James glanced at her and saw her expression.

"Gotta go?" James asked.

"Yeah, are you tommorow!" She said happily, an went out the front door.

"Good, she's gone." He sighed in relief and got into a sleeping position on the couch.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

James was woken by his mom shaking his shoulders.

He let out a loud yawn an let his eyes flutter open.

"Honey, it's your turn to watch her." She said.

He nodded an sat up.

His mom went to do laundry.

He checked his phone, 1:00 AM.

James got up from the suprisingly comfortable couch and made his way down the hall and to his room.

He slowly opened the door to see the sleeping Pokémon on his bed. It reminded him when he was little an had the covers almost over his entire body.

He smiled and pulled a chair from his desk.

He placed it a few feet from the bed and sat in it to observe her sleeping body.

He watched for a few hours until she began to still.

James perked up an waited for her to wake.

She let out a loud yawn an sat up.

She rubbed her eyes then looked at James.

Instead of being frightened, the unknown Pokémon reached out her hand an touch his cheek.

James blushed slightly at the touch.

She let go a seconds after.

Glancing down to where her stomach once was cut open, the unknown Pokémon saw that it was patched up.

"Did you do this?" It spoke.

James relied back in shock, it just spoke!

The Pokémon cocked her head to the left.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a regretful tone.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong...it's just, Pokémon don't usually speak." James explained.

"Well I do!" She giggled.

"No, I didn't patch you up. You have my mother to thank for that. I just watched for like 7 hours." James said, giving a yawn of his own.

Her purple eyes stared at him with a mix of confusion an guilt.

"The humans that did expirements on me mentioned something about it being unhealthy to stay awake for over 18 hours, so why do you do it?" The mysterious Pokémon asked, wanting to gain knowledge of the humans she knew little about.

"Yeah, it is...but I had to watch over you." James said, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

His mind went back to the mentioned expirements.

"Expirements?" James simply asked.

"I am 14 years of age but was only awoken about 1 year ago. I don't know what organization expiremented on me. All I know is that they talked about using me as a killing machine." She said.

James mind started to fuel with anger.

How could someone hold this poor innocent Pokémon captive an do expirements on them? It was wrong, and James knew that for a fact.

"Where are those bastards?" James asked, gritting his teeth.

"I don't know the location of where I was held. I just broke out an ran for hours until I found the Charziard." The unknown Pokémon said.

"By the way, what kind of Pokémon are you?" James asked, seeking to know more about the Pokémon.

"I'm a Mewtwo. Only reason I say a is because there is only two of us. I was created to catch the original one that supposedly escaped custody. I would like to be called Mewtwo-C."

James thought of the name for a second.

"What about Mewcy with Cy, it sounds the sounds the same but looks more like a real name." James said.

The Mewtwo looked at James and though.

She smiled at the thought of having a real name.

"Yes, that would be great!" She smiled even wider this time.

James was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of him tired.

He was exhausted.

"You need to rest, I recommend sleeping in the bed." Mewcy said, patting a spot on the bed.

"W-with you?" James asked.

"There is plenty of room." Mewcy said, clearly unaware of what sleeping with another person meant.

James realized she didn't know any of that stuff, so he acted like it was normal.

"Oh course!" James smiled as he said the words.

He got up from the chair an laid down next to Mewcy.

He was enjoying the feeling of her body on his an had a tomato face to prove it.

His face reddend when Mewcy wrapped her arms around James and cuddled into his neck, purring in the process.

"I heard wrapping arms around someone's body can be a way of comforting someone, it can also feel good supposedly, which I can tell you is true. Your neck is so warm I don't understand." Mewcy said an purred again.

James smiled an hesitantly pulled his arms around her.

"Goodnight." James said.

"May your night be good." Mewcy said, closing her eyes.


	3. History

James eyes fluttered open.

He looked to his right and saw Mewcy still embracing him.

He smiled when he saw this.

He leaned over and gently pat her head.

slowly prying her arms from his stomach, James got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" James spun around and saw Mewcy sitting up looking at him with with a confused expression.

"Well, I was going to check if Mom's done making breakfast, that's all." James replied, giving her a smile.

"Can I come to?" Mewcy asked, face looking eager for a response.

James looked at his phone, it was only 7:30. Normally he'd wake up at 8:30 but Mewcy was here so he could make an exception.

"Sure, I guess we could get up for the day."

And with that the human pokemon duo got up and walked out the door.

Breakfast was being cooked an would be ready in a half hour. James decided to show her the television.

James picked up the remote and flopped onto the couch.

He choose the Saturday morning cartoons channel.

Mewcy looked to the giant screen and saw an episode of Tom and Jerry was playing.

Mewcy looked confused. Not because of the TV, but why people were content about watching a cat trying to catch a mouse.

Her confusion was quickly subsided as the strange cat ran out the doors to what looked like a Wild West barn and had a six shooter and randomly shot at the small mouse, missing every shot he fired.

She started to chuckle.

She found the content in this show very funny. She didn't know why, but it was funny.

She ended up sitting next to James and watched the show with him. She laughed and giggled at any funny part of the show, which was almost the entire time.

James throughly enjoyed seeing her having the first fun moments of her life. It felt good to him, like getting a newborn puppy it's first toy and seeing it wag its tail for the first time. After the two had breakfast, which consisted on scrambled eggs and a piece of toast, Ms.Bent decided to invite Professor Oak in the evening for dinner and to ask if he knew anything about this Pokémon. James was strictly told by his mother he couldn't go outside with Mewcy until Oak came over, which was understandable considering the Pokedex didn't even know what she was.

Seeing as the two couldn't go outside, James decided to show Mewcy what video games we're.

James switched the input to the gaming console and started playing a game.

At first Mewcy thought that it was another show. But as Mewcy looked at James she noticed the control. She saw him staring at the screen and pushing away at the controller. Mewcy used her brain and put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Are you using that device to control a character that has a gun on the TV?" Mewcy asked looking at the control that rested in his hands.

"Yeah, I am." James stated, still focusing his attention on the game.

Mewcy noticed that the enemies and Teamates in the game were acting way to intelligent to be AI. Mewcy wondered if he was playing with other people that were playing the same game.

"Are you playing with other humans?" Mewcy questenioed.

"Yes, Multiplayer, as we call it." James said, still focusing on the game.

After James was done playing the game, James was bored out of his mind. They couldn't go outside which limited them already, and he couldn't focus on playing the game because he was thinking about Mewcy. His mind eventually settled on getting to know her more. Her lifetime was short but maybe she'd ask about his life if he asked about her time in the Lab she was in.

As soon as he turned off the game and sat on the couch he started to talk.

"So, what was it like in the lab?" James asked.

Mewcy's mind wondered to her time confined to a test tube, trapped in an unkown liquid. Mewcy remembered trying to break the glass, but it never worked. She tried for days, maybe even months but nothing worked. She eventually gave up and just closed her eyes and imaged the outside world. It was completely silent besides the sound of the unknown liquid which acompanied her inside the tube. So much time to just do nothing. She meditated for about a week and practiced her psychic powers, doing little things like moving the liquid and popping the bubbles that formed in the tube. One day she made a crack in the glass, then two, then 3, till it broke. It was late at night so many team rocket members were asleep. The ones who were unfortunate enough to have their Mewtwo shift at night were the ones to die.

Mewcy through the objects in the room everywhere, she couldn't control much of her powers, but if it was enough to distract them then she was okay with that.

She noticed one of the scientists taking of s handgun. Mewcy used what knowledge of her psychic powers she her and managed to move the gun to the other scientists and team rocket members.

She used her psychic sculpted to pull the trigger several times and killing most of the rooms occupants. No one dared tried to stop her, they knew what she could do.

Knowing she could teleport but not knowing how she just assumed she had to picture where she wanted to go. She closdf her eyes, ignoring the shouts, the scream, the rushing footsteps of the remaining scientists and team rocket members.

She focused on wanting to be anywhere but in that lab.

The mind that was Mewcys that was scrambling came back together and focused on being in forest. She heard some of the scientists talking about a town a few miles away from here.

She focused on being in a forest near the town. She heard the breeze and opened her eyes. She took a long breath and smiled in the first time of her life. The air was so fresh, so clear. Mewcy looked around, tearing up at the beautiful sights of the forest.

She quickly realized she had to run. The lab wasn't far from her location and they could be looking right now. She got onto her salt feet and ran for the first time, as fast as she could go, and then that's when she bumped into the chairzard. Which lead to finding James.

Explaining it to James was like telling a teacher on a bully. You felt safe when you told them, that's assuming that school isn't a "no snitch school".

After Mewcy finished, James let her cry. She needed it. She needed to let it out.

James gave her a reassuring pat on her head which caused the crying to cease. She looked up and smiled. The tears started to come back and she threw me into a hug.

He was a little bit shocked but hugged her back.

They only knew each other for two days and felt so close.

Mewcy wiped her eyes when she released.

"Thank you..." she said quietly.

"Your welcome." James replied.

Mewcy looked back into my eyes, her beautiful purple eyes piercing his own.

A smile curved it's way onto the cat like Pokémon lips as they looked at each other in silence.

James brought his hand to her head and gently stroked it, causing purrs to escape her lips like a cat. This confirms his suspicion on Mewcy being a cat like.

A small but noticeable blush formed on his cheeks. He didn't know why it did, it just did.

Mewcy seemed to enjoy the affection which was evident by the purrs. She seemed to really enjoy it because the purrs almost turned into moans. At that point he decided to stop there.

He released his hand and ran his other through his hair.

James began to yawn and cursed himself for not remembering his lack of sleep.

"That yawn was because of your lack of sleep." Mewcy stared, observing the humans reaction to tiredness.

"Yeah, but you'd be lonely if I weren't here." That caused Mewcy to give him a questionable look.

"Maybe, but you need rest."

James sighed and nodded in agreement.

The two walked to his bedroom and James laid on his bed.

"Hey, if your bored, just turn the TV on, big red button on the remote-" The sentence was interrupted by a yawn escaping James throat.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Mewcy said, and shut the door.

James fell asleep smiling.


	4. Warmth

James woke up and his room was pitch black.

"Must be dark." James thought aloud. Wiping, the crust that had formed in his eyes James got up from his bed and grabbed his phone from his desk.

The time read 4:30 AM.

"Damn, must have been pretty tired." He said aloud.

Bringing his thoughts to Mewcy he opened his door.

He walked down the narrow hallway and made his way to the living room.

James found Mewcy passed out on the couch, tail between her legs.

James smiled at the Pokémon which was asleep in his home.

He sat on the part the couch Mewcy wasn't on and checked his social media. It was the usual, his friends posting stuff about wanting to meet at the mall and stuff like that.

James looked at his texts and saw that Professor Oak had sent him a text.

He flopped it open and read it.

Hello James! I came over to dinner, your mother said you were asleep. Got a look of that new Pokémon of yours. She's a very interesting one indeed. The girl does have the level of intelligence as a human. Now naturally if she was wild I would take a DNA sample. But the way she talked about you, the things she said about you. You two have a strong bond that I don't intend on breaking.

James smiled upon reading the text.

He was half expecting him to want to do expirements and cut her open and test her organs. But Oak is nice guy and even though science is really important to him he doesn't go that far with things like that. Oak knows that some things are better kept a secret.

James put his phone down and gently stroked Mewcy small pick head.

"Don't worry, were not gonna be saying goodbye anytime soon." James told the sleeping Pokémon.

He continued to stroke her head until she began to stir awake.

"Did you sleep well?" James asked, smiling to the half awake Pokémon.

Mewcy smiled back and said "Yes I did, thank you for your concern."

Mewcy sat up and stretched her legs.

"What time is it?"

James picked up his phone from the arm of the couch and pressed the power button.

"5:27." James stated.

Mewcy nodded and started out the window and seeing the black of the night.

She glanced back to James just intime to catch him staring at her.

James face turned red and he glanced away quickly to hide his embarrassment face.

Mewcy raised an eyebrow but quickly brushed it off.

"The air conditioning at night is a bitch. I'm so cold right now. I wish I had fur like you, you must be so warm right now." James said, hugging himself to warm up.

This earned a smile from Mewcy.

"Why didn't you ask?"

James looked at her with a confused expression.

"You could've asked for my fur." Mewcy said.

"What do you mean?" James asked, his confused face scrunching up even more.

Mewcy smile and wrapped her warm arms around his upper stomach and burried her face into his chest, her hot breath warning his heart.

"O-oh I see what you mean. Yeah, that's better." James said. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as well. Enjoying the feeling of her body against his own, providing his cold body with the heat that inhabited her fur.

The now warm boy began to softy stroke her head.

"Thank you, this feels nice." James said. Smiling down at her.

She looked up and gave a smile of her own.

Placing her head back on his chest and warming his heart was almost enough to bring him to dreamland, but the feeling that her touch gave kept him awake.

Mewcy enjoyed it to, she felt good to help someone especially the one who had saved her from sudden death.

She noticed something strange that happen when she provided him with warmth.

About 20 seconds after she started to cuddle him, she felt something press on stomach. The area it had come from was his abdomen. She was short, she only came to about his shoulders so whatever was pressing on her stomach was definitely from that area. Mewcy was about to ask him about it but she then felt pleasure. Whatever it was felt good and she gave out little soft moans.

James on the other hand knew what was going on. His face was completely red.

Though. Like Mewcy he was enjoying that feeling.

James thought if he didn't say anything she wouldn't either, so he kept quiet.

Mewcy fell asleep for the second time in his chest.

James went straight to the bathroom to clean up a "mess" that was triggered by the pleasure, if you know what I mean.

After another 30 minutes she awoke again.

It was 6 now and his mother was getting breakfast ready.

James asked his mother if the two could go outside an she said that because Oak came and checked her out that it was alright. She did say however that if any resident asked about her that James would claim that she was a rare Pokémon from Alola region.

Mewcy was super excited to go back outside and told James that she never had the time to enjoy the air,sun and everything the outside world had to offer because she had to run from whoever had her.

Now breakfast came and they got ready to go outside.

Upon opening the door, Mewcy practically ran outside and looked at the clouds.

The Human and Pokemon duo walked around Pallet town for hours, seeing many people and Pokémon. They went to a restaurant, spectated a Pokémon battle, and had a good time.

As the duo walked back to their house, they heard a loud roar fell behind.

They spun around and saw there people holding guns and a Machamp.

James eyes opened wide when he saw the logo on their uniforms.

It was Team Rocket.


	5. The move

James started wide eyed as Team rocket members lay before him. Before he could get over the shock, one of the members spoke.

"So here's what's gonna happen. We are taking it and leaving, no one gets harmed. Resist and we shoot.

James didn't know what to do.

He glanced to Mewcy. To his she was smiling.

**Don't worry, I'm speaking to you telepathicly. Act like your gonna hand me over. When they grab me I'm gonna use what little Psychic abilities I know to move their weapons back at them.**

James nodded and grabbed Mewcy by the arm.

He gave her a push towards the Team Rocket members.

"Fine, take her." He said.

The residents that were viewing the conflict gasped at the supposed betrayal.

James walked up to the Team Rocket members and roughly shoved Mewcy towards them. This sent a lump of guilt forming in his stomach.

The grunts grabbed her and smirked.

"We lied." They said in unison, raising their weapons towards them.

This caused Mewcy to burst out laughing.

The grunts glanced at her with confusion in their faces.

"I lied as well." James said.

The grunts were about to fire when the weapons were pointed at their heads.

The grunts were in total shock and not when Mewcy used her psychic abilities to take a magazine from their pouches and load it in the gun did they snap out of it. (Yes they are that dumb)

They tried to pull the guns away. The attempts to avoid their fate were pathetic. Gunshots rang out. One of them were dead while the other two had a shoulder injury and an arm injury.

Seeing the demise of a comrad, the two idiots scurried back into the woods.

The police came and had a body bag for the dieceased Team Rocket grunt.

James felt that same guilt in his stomach the entire day.

Even after his mother told him how happy she was that he saved the poor Pokémon he still felt guilty. He had taken a mans life. Indirectly, but he was still the cause.

Even when Mewcy comforted him the guilt remained.

James came to a realization. If team rocket wanted her they wouldn't stop. They knew where he was and they would attack his home. James knew that they needed to move far away from Kanto.

His mother was hesitant at first but knew it was for the best.

Angelina was completely devastated when James told her the next day.

Then James had the perfect idea.

If he was moving it was the perfect opportunity to go on a journey. And if Angelina agreed to go on a journey they could go together. Obviously James thought that she could be annoying sometimes with her crush on him, but to tell the truth, James liked having her around. He didn't like her in a romantic way, just as a friend. Angelina obviously agreed.

James mom was happy he was finally going on his journey.

Plans were made and ultimately they decided to move to the Hoenn region.

James was super excited, he loved the region, he visited multiple times and grown to love it. When his mother told him the city James smile turned into a look of terror. They were moving to Slateport city, the place his father resided. His father by no means was a bad person, but James thought differently. Charles, his father drank a lot and was drunk at least 4 times a week. Not to mention the people he hangs out with aren't the best. The fact that he left his mother because of him made him sick whenever he thought about it.

You seem, Charles left his family when James was 13. The reason was because of James behavior. He was always doing bad things like vandalism, riding his bike in front of cars, and doing other things. His father had enough and wanted to send him to boarding school. On the other hand, James mother wanted to show James the good in the world. She thought that if he wittinessed the value of life that he'd learn to behave. She was ultimately right. After he left James and his mother took a vacation to the hoenn region. James saw the most beautiful Pokémon he had ever seen. The beauty of Hoenn changed him entirely. James originally just wanted to use Pokémon as weapons and to be the best trainer ever. After the trip he wanted to grow a bond with the Pokémon he caught and treat it like a human.

After a week they were all settled in a beautiful apartment that was close to everything. Bars, stores, arcade, you name it.

Angelina stayed for a few days just so thry could get settled before embarking on the journey.

**June 27th 2571, Hoenn region.**

James and Mewcy were sound asleep in their bedroom.

Mewcy rest her stomach on James chest, quietly snoring as she slept. The time was 7:47. The two were very tired after the move and onto the bed immediately.

Mewcy was the first to awake. Wiping her eyes and getting off James back to cuddle his side she listened to the sound of his slow steady breathing which seemed to lull her. Mewcy trusted James in the week and a half they had known each other. She trusted him really well. Even enough that she would let him brush her tail. It wasn't actually dirty, she just needed an excuse for him to touch her tail.

James slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mewcy looking at him with those beautiful purple eyes. She smiled back and placed her forehead on his.

James smile grew when she did this. The feeling of Mewcys breath on his face was soothing and relaxed his muscles.

Mewcy pulled her head from his and gave James a smile that warmed his heart

(literally)

They there for about 10 minutes, Mewcys head in the crook of James neck.

James mother opened the door to wake them up.

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" She exclaimed upon seeing them.

"Good morning mom." James said, sitting up.

"I'm gonna get this on camera next time!" She squealed and walked out the door.

"By the way breakfast is ready!" His Mom shouted from downstairs.

James got up from the the bed.

Today would mark the beginning of his journey.


	6. Stewchic

After breakfast James packed his things and got ready for his journey. It took a little longer because James mother wasn't exactly ready for him to leave. After they said their goodbyes they headed off.

James wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible due to his fathers presents.

After 20 minutes they were out of the city and onto route 201 (might not be real route number).

Angelina had recently called James and she was in the next city over. The two planned to meet her there.

The duo were in a large wooded area, they could see several pokemon watching them from the shadows.

James looked while walking for pokemon to try and capture.

Suddenly James realized something. The realization made James slap himself in the head.

Mewcy glanced at him with a concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

James lifted his head from his hand and sighed.

"I don't know any of your moves..." James said, trying to avoid eye contact due to embarrassment.

"Oh, I know Psychic,dark pulse, brick break, and thunderbolt!" Mewcy said really fast. James was shocked that she knew so many types of moves.

"Also, I can do this!" Mewcys feet lifted off the ground and she rose about 6 feet into the air before dropping herself down.

James was now in complete shock.

"I figured it out yesterday..." She admitted.

"W-what else can you do?" James asked.

Mewcy's lips curved into a smile and she levitated towards James, stopping just a couple feet from him.

Suddenly, James was lifted up off his feet and was moving towards Mewcy.

Before he had time to comprehend what was happening Mewcy threw James into a hug.

Mewcy brought them high above the trees and up into the sky. Soon enough they could see the neighboring cities.

Once Mewcy's head was placed in his chest James recovered from the shock.

The shocked expression that once overtook James face slowly vanished and turned into a smile before he wrapped his own arms around Mewcy.

Mewcy listened to the sound of the human heartbeat, a sound she found fascinating due to the steady rhythm it produced. It calmed her mind and made her think about only the moment.

"W-wow, t-this is nice...the view is just-" He was interrupted by Mewcys grip becoming tighter.

James looked down at her and she loosened her grip. She looked back at him and spoke.

"I don't w-want you to leave me..." Mewcy said, tears forming.

"W-why would I do that?" James was confused at why she would ask a question like that.

"Because I thought maybe you'd see my power and hate me for it..."

"Why would I think that? Your abilities are wonderful." James said in a calming tone.

"You don't get it, my powers can hurt people." Mewcy explained.

"I know that, anyone can hurt someone. But they don't, and I know you won't." This brought the tears to fall freely. Those tears then turned to sobs. Mewcy buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried until James shirt was soaked in her tears.

"Shhh." James said once her sobs began to die down. This calmed her and soon enough she went quiet.

It went back to Mewcy listening to James heartbeat while James enjoyed the view.

Noticing the silence James brought his lips to her forehead and gave it a soft gentle kiss.

The clone looked up from James chest and smiled. That smile turned into a smirk and suddenly they were both falling.

James was screaming and Mewcy was laughing.

A purple bubble was thrown around them just before the two met they're deaths.

Instead they bounced for a few seconds before the bubble disappeared.

James quickly joined in on Mewcy's laughter after that.

After they were done laughing, Mewcy hugged James and refused to let go.

They sat there for about an hour before Mewcy let go and stared into James with her purple eyes before smiling and nuzzling his cheek.

After they let go of each other they walked the rest of the route to Gratesburg city (not real city just a normal city no gym or anything special.

Upon arriving at the Pokémon center James noticed a man arguing with Nurse Joy.

"What do you mean, it's my Pokémon!" The man shouted.

"Sir, you weren't the one who brought Mudkip in, nor does your Trainer I.D have a Mudkip." Nurse Joy tried to explain to the man.

James had enough. The two walked over to the front desk where James would confront the man.

"I see your trying to steal Pokémon? C'mon man you can't be doing that! There are plentey of Pokémon in the wild, you don't have you steal them!" James tried his best to play it cool and not let out his anger and end up beating his shit.

The man turned from Nurse joy to James and let out a chuckle.

"Oh you don't get it do you, I don't want the Pokémon, it wouldn't listen to me, but somebody else does so you better scram kid or maybe I won't resort to the friendly way of handling business, which is completely fine by me, I don't mind ha-" The man the interrupted by James fist being brought into the mans noses.

The entire room went silent as blood was splattered from the mans nose.

He recoiled and clutched his broken nose.

The man brushed it off and just wiped the blood.

"Guess were doing it the hard way." The man said before trying to grab Mewcy.

He was able to grab her and touch her abdomen, causing her genitals. Clearly the idiot knew he was busted so he was trying to at least do something before he was either killed or arrested. The man shoved his fingers up her genitals causing moans of pleasure Mewcy didn't want to come out.

James launched himself at the man, knocking him to the ground and pounding at his face. Nurse Joy and a bystander managed to pull James off him. But not before James bloodied up his face.

"Sir, I need you to relax!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Fuck off! That bastard hurt my friend!" James screamed and pried himself from Nurse Joy.

James gave a solid punch to the mans heart which stopped it.

The last thing he remembered was Mewcy pulling him away and into a hug before she used her psychic powers to knock him unconscious.

...

James awoke in a room he didn't recognize.

Looking over to his side James saw that Mewcy wasn't there. Many thoughts swirled through his head. 'What if she hates me?' This was the main one that he thought about the most. After all, he did kill someone, deserved it or not, he feared this.

Taking in his surroundings James realized he was still in the Pokémon center. The door opening brought James out of his train of thoughts.

Nurse Joy stepped in with a look of concern spread in her face.

"Hello there, you've been unconscious for a few days. Before we get into the details, what's your name?"

"James." He stated.

"Well James, that man was part of the criminal organization Team Rocket. He is the one that you also ended up killing..." Nurse Joy trailed off, her face turning into a look of mild fear.

"The police found out the things he did, including how he touched your Pokémon, and considering that your Pokémon is rare, if not a new species, the police concluded he would have been executed anyways. What I'm saying is that no charges will be placed." This brought relief to James mind.

"If I may, where is she?" James asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Your Pokémon? Right here!" Nurse Joy stepped to the side and Mewcy ran into the room and leaped onto the bed, wrapping her arms around James and sobbing uncontrollably. A smile crossed James lips and he began to softly stroke Mewcy's head.

"Thank you..." James said before Nurse Joy left.

James lifted Mewcy's chin up and looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok...your safe, I'm here." James choked out, tears forming in his eyes.

James looked at the clock on the wall above the doorway and saw it was 12:00 AM. Seeing this made the two realize how exhausted they were.

A yawn from Mewcy made James pull the covers over her and snuggle her tight.

Mewcy raised her index finger to his forehead to put him to sleep but James stopped her.

"I want to fall asleep normally." James said.

"I'm not putting you to sleep silly!" Mewcy said putting the finger back on his forehead. A wave of pleasure washed over James and he realized that he had an erection. Being the muscular boy that he was, it stretched out of the bedsheets.

Mewcy took notice and looked extremely confused.

"James, what is that lump?" Mewcy asked, sending James face several deep shades of red.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her confusion becoming more visable.

"N-no, I-it-" James couldn't even form the words.

Mewcy brought her face up from his chest and looked into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts, something Mewcy could do but took a lot of energy from her.

**Oh my god, how am I gonna explain to her? She's not gonna know what that is! **This is what Mewcy heard in his thoughts.

"Know what?" Mewcy asked, James realizing she read his thoughts.

In Mewcy's innocent mind she generally thought something was wrong and he might be hurt.

She put her hand on his cheek and brought her forehead down on his to calm his mind.

Soon enough sleep overtook James.

Mewcy knew she needed to investigate what that lump was.

She carefully lifted bedsheets and saw the lump came from his pants.

Mewcy wondered if it would wake him but knew she needed to figure out what it was.

Slowly she removed his pants and underwear and saw was shocked by what she saw (you know what she saw). That shocked expression turned into a smile as she realized she liked what she saw. Mewcy reached out to grab it and found it to be warm. Pleasure shot through her body at the touch.

Mewcy didn't want to wake James, so she put the bedsheets back and rested on James chest.

James awoke with pleasure shooting from his body and the bedsheets getting wet.

James looked at Mewcy and saw she was asleep.

He saw that his pants were removed and there was a big mess.

The realization brought James face into a deep shade of red.

After he went to sleep Mewcy figured out what the "lump" was. She must have touched it which was why there was a mess.

James sat up from the bed and decided to get dressed.

Getting up from the bed, James felt eyes on hier

James turned around and saw that Mewcy was awake.

"James what's that things that's coming from your abdomen? And why is it warm and feels good when touched?" These questions confirmed that she had touched it.

James decided he would tell her later.

"I-I'll tell you later, we should get back on the road." James said.

Mewcy sat up herself, noticing the liquid that stained the bedsheets.

Mewcy decided not to question it for now.

James got dressed and told Nurse Joy that there was a "mess" in the room. He left out most of the details for obvious reasons.

They headed out of the Pokémon center and out of the city onto route 202.

The human Pokémon duo walked for a few hours before something caught James eye.

It was a torchio in the middle of the dirt path looking directly at James.

It's face was contorted into the expression a Pokémon would have when it's ready to battle.

"I think it wants to battle." James stated.

Mewcy smiled and nodded.

"Alright Mewcy I choose you!" James exclaimed.

Torchio used flame thrower.

"Dodge then use dark pulse!"

Mewcy swiftly dodged the attack and ran at the smaller Pokémon.

It didn't have time to dodge before it's face was hit with a Dark pulse.

It fainted immediately.

"Wow..." James said as he realized how powerful she was.

James snapped out of it and threw the pokeball his mom had gave him.

It sucked in the small fire Pokemon without struggle.

The ball rocked back and forth a couple times before it madd a satisfiying click, signaling that it was caught.

James rushed over to the pokeball and scooped it up with his right hand.

"I just caught my first Pokémon!" James exclaimed.

Mewcy was amused by her trainers excitement.

The two continued along the path and it eventually became dark.

James decided to camp the night in the woods, stopping by a clearing perfect for camping.

James opened his bag and got out some camping supplies. One sleeping bag, a tent, a cooking pot, matches, and ingredients for food.

James set up the tent and setup the sleeping bag. After that task was complete James began to cook some chicken stew. James sat on a nearby stump and let Torchio out of his pokeball on his leg.

Torchio appeared and looked at his new trainers face.

"Hey there little guy." James said, bringing his index finger and slowly stroking its neck.

"I'm gonna be training you tommorow and your going to become one of the best Pokémon to ever exist! Before long your going to have evolved into a blasiken!" James exclaimed.

"Tor? Torchic!" It exclaimed.

"The stew is ready!" Mewcy shouted from where the pot was setup.

James picked up Torchic with two hands and brought him over to the cooking pot.

Taking out 3 bowls from his bag, James poured 3 bowls of stew, one for each of them. Torchic's was obviously smaller fue to the height difference.

Torchic eyed the bowl curiously before taking a bite.

"Tor!" Torchic exclaimed before gobbling down the whole bowl and letting out a loud burp which caused Mewcy's face to contort into disgust.

James brought his index finger to Torchics next and softly stroked it.

"You seem to like the stew a lot. I know, I'll call you stewchic!" James exclaimed.

Mewcy face palmed at the silly name.

"Tor tor chic tor." Stewchic hopped on James leg and said.

"He's saying he wants another bowl of the delicious stew." Mewcy explained.

James smiled and gave Stewchic some more stew. After the small Torchic finished its food a loud yawn erupted from its mouth.

"I think its time we get ready for bed." James said, patting the smaller organisms head.

"That was some good stew!" Mewcy explained.

"Well I'm glad you like it." James said.

He up stewchic which was already snoring and brought him inside the tent and pulled the covers of the sleeping bag over his small body.

James turned away the snoring Stewchic and towards Mewcy who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to go to the river nearby to bathe, can you watch over Torchic for me?" James asked, looking back to the sleeping Torchic.

"Of course!" Mewcy said.

Once James left Mewcy sat next to the snoring Torchic and softly patted it's head.

Suddenly, its eyes shot open causing Mewcy to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." Stewchic said in Pokémon.

"I-its ok...were you awake this whole time?" Mewcy asked.

The smaller Pokémon's lips curved into a smirk and nodded.

"But why?"

"I had a feeling he was going to bathe in the river so I pretended to fall asleep to speed up the process a bit." Stewchic said, scratching at it's face with its hind leg.

"But why would you want him gone?" Mewcy asked, she was rather confused at this point.

"Because I wanted to know two things. First, what are you exactly, I've never seen s Pokémon like you ever."

"Well, I'm a clone of the legendary Pokémon Mew." Mewcy stated.

"So your not a real Pokémon?"

"I-I mean I am, but I'm different..." Mewcy explained.

The small fire type nodded then brought his mind back to his new trainer.

"Our trainer James, what is he like?" Stewchic asked.

"Well, he's very nice, and caring. I must say he's a bit overprotective of me..."

"Why is that?" Stewchic asked.

"Well, im the only one of my kind, I would assume would be the reason. But I know this because a few days ago some bad man hurt me by shoving his fingers up here." Mewcy pointed to her abdomen which sent a shocked expression across Stewchics face.

"Wow...I'm sorry." Stewchic apologized.

"Anyways, James lunged at the man and..." Mewcy gulped at the thought.

"...He beat him to death, I even had to use my psychic powers to put him to sleep..." Mewcy explained.

"Wow...he'd kill to protect you...that's something most trainers wouldn't do." Stewchic said, still surprised at what he'd been told.

The tent flew open and James stepped in. His shirt was off which made Mewcy blush.

"Stewchic is awake?" James asked, throwing his towel to the side.

"Y-yeah guess he couldn't sleep." Mewcy said.

"To torchic!" Stewchic exclaimed, throwing himself at James which he caught without any trouble.

"Hey little guy, you woke up?" James asked the fire type.

Stewchic shook it's head up and down several times.

"Well I'm exhausted, how about we call it a night?" James asked the small Pokémon which was met with a nod.

James tucked Stewchic under the covers and gave its head a pat before it drifted off.

Mewcy was already laying down.

James checked his phone and saw it was 11.

The tired trainer threw himself under the sleeping bag and attempted to get some sleep.

Mewcy placed her head on James chest and blushed at the feeling of his bare skin.

"James?"

James sat up to look into Mewcy's purple eyes.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Why did you kill that man?" Mewcy asked.

James sighed.

"Mewcy, he hurt you, he did something horrible to you. I don't want you to be hurt, I hated seeing you like that. So I gave him what he deserved."

Mewcy thought about it and a smile spread to her face.

He didn't do it because he wanted to. He wasn't like Team Rocket that killed for fun. James did it because he cared for her.

"Can you tell me what the lump is now?" Mewcy asked in such an innocent way.

"Um...you know how you have um..." James pointed to his abdomen.

Mewcy nodded.

"Well...men are different and don't have that." James tried his best to explain.

"Oh, that's explains it. But why did it feel good to touch?"

This brought several more shades of red to James face.

"W-well you see...your body had receptors which is how you feel when your touched. Your receptors are stronger down there so that's why it feels good." James didn't even know if that was right but just assumed.

"Oh, that's makes more sense now." Mewcy said. She let out a yawn and fell asleep.

Her hand just so happened to be positioned in his pants (just dumb luck for sure) this brought waves of pleasure down onto James body.

He loved what was going on, but he felt that it was wrong.

James was a human, Mewcy was a Pokémon. Man made or not, he felt it was wrong.

James knew that there would be a mess soon, so he quickly removed his pants.

Mewcy was obviously having a dream because she was gripping his cock in her sleep.

The pleasure was unbearable and soon enough, a loud moan came from James mouth as the result of his pleasure spread to the walls of the tent.

He quickly glanced to both his Pokémon to confirm that they were still asleep.

James cursed himself for letting it rip and got up from the sleeping bag and got a towel from his bag. The walls would be stained but he hoped they didn't noticed.

After around 10 minutes James finished cleaning up his own mess.

The young trainer was exhausted and threw himself onto the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

...

Mewcy was awoken by the first cracks of sunlight streaming through the tent.

Stewchic wasn't in the tent so Mewcy assumed he was outside.

Mewcy looked at James and smiled when she saw his sleeping body.

She brought her lips down to his cheek before getting up and walking out of the tent.

Mewcy was met with Stewchic sitting next on a tree stump staring into the sky.

The fire type noticed Mewcy and gave a small smile.

"Good morning!" Stewchic said.

"Good morning Stewchic." Mewcy replied.

Mewcy walked over to the stump and sat down next to Stewchic.

The two watched the clouds soar through the clouds and exchanged small talk.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a sudden laughter coming from behind them.

"Prepare for trouble with your eyes."

"And make it double, what a nasty surprise!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To catch the wonder before my eyes."

"So Team Rocket can use it all the time!"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Mewoth, were always right!"

"Holy shit." Mewcy cursed.

Mewcy knew these people, these idiots had tried to stop her from escaping using that stupid motto of theirs.

"Now now, don't even call for the boy that stole my wonderful name, we've already silenced him...for a few minutes." James said.

"Now listen here purple twerp, the boss wants you back, we never even got to see you in action. Now get over here or your gonna have a lot of scratch marks on your face!" Mewoth exclaimed, showing his claws.

"And Mewoths claws hurt..."

"Yeah you tell em Jessie!" Mewoth shouted.

"Leave." Mewcy stated, a stern expression crossing her face.

"Oh, your threating us? That's no way to speak to team rocket!" James shouted.

Jessie and James both took out their pokebald but before they could activate them, two gunshots rang around and the pokeball's were broken.

Everyone turned to the source and found James standing a few feet outside thev tent holding a smiling glock.

"Now I'm gonna tell you once, leave! Your not taking my Pokémon today and you never will!"

Mewcy suddenly used her psychic to slam the trip into a nearby tree so hard that they flew into the sky.

"Were blastoff off again!" They screamed.

James lowered the pistol and took in a deep breath before walking over to Mewcy.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah, those dumbasses didn't lay a finger on us." Mewcy responded.

James let out a sigh of relief before pulling Mewcy into a hug.

Stewchic got in between the and cocked it's head at its new trainer.

"You wanna hug as well? Alright come here." James said and picked Stewchic up and gave him a soft hug before placing him back down.

James sat on the tree stump with Mewcy's head in his lap and receiving gentle head strokes.

The purrs that came from her theist csused James to erect.

James ignored it and continued to calm the Pokémon.

Mewcy's eyes were fixed on James the entire time.

After 20 minute, Mewcy sat up and brought her face into James neck.

He smiled at how affectionate she was, it really was wonderful.

Little did they know, a certain someone was watching them...


	7. The missing girl

**So I use to think no one read this due to there being 0 reviews, and I can't see the view count due to me being on mobile. But I can see how many favorites this has compared to my other stories. And I can say that this used to be at the bottem and now it's not anymore. For those reading please leave a review. Feedback really helps and it's a motivator that keeps me writing. Also if your wondering why there has been no mention of undertale other than the intro, don't worry because there will be familiar faces and just regular monsters walking around. It just so happened that in those couple towns no monsters lived there.**

"James, where did you get the gun?" Mewcy asked still cuddled in his lap.

"Well, after the team rocket incident in Pallet Town, I knew we'd be seeing them a lot. So, I stole my moms gun. Don't worry, she has another." James explained.

Mewcy seemed to understand but was worried that he might kill someone again.

This worry soon turned into fear and Mewcy found tears forming in her eyes.

"J-James...please don't resort to killing everyone." Mewcy pleaded.

James gently stroked her head and whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't."

This brought a small smile to Mewcy's lips

"But, I will if your in danger." Mewcy understood why.

"I think we should get going to the next city." Mewcy said, gettting up from James lap and stretching and a yawn.

"Alright then. Stewchic, were going!"

"Torchic!" Stewchic exclaimed and was at its trainers side immediately.

James put Stewchic in his pokeball,packed his stuff, and off they went.

About 20 minutes in to walking down tge route, a trainer stopped them.

"Hey you, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" This trainer was a dog like monster with long ears that stretched to his shoulders. He appeared to be smoking a dog treat, just like his father.

"Alright then, Stewchic I choose you!" James shouted, throwing out the fire types pokeball.

The trainer cocked an eyebrow.

"Stewchic? Strange nickname but it doesn't matter, mudkip I choose you!" The trainer through out his pokeball and a mudkip was released.

"Stewchic use flamethrower!"

"Dodge then use water gun!" The Mudkip swiftly dodged the flame thrower and hit Stewchic in the head with Flamethrower.

Stewchic was knocked back a few feet but wasn't done yet.

"Stewchic use scratch!"

"Dodge it!"

Mudkip didn't have time to dodge before the fire types claws were etched into Mudkips skin.

Mudkip flew back and clutched its cheek, which was now swollen and had blood dripping from the lower claw mark.

"Mudkip use Water Pulse!"

"Stewchic, dodge then use fire fang!"

Mudkips attack was swiftly dodged and the small water types face was met with stewchics teeth.

Mudkips while face was battered and bleeding now.

It only took a few seconds for it to fall over and faint.

"You did well, take a rest." The trainer said, bringing Mudkip back with his pokeball.

"Good battle, never seen a Pokémon like her before. She's gonna win a fuck ton of battles my friend." The trainer said.

Mewcy was happy about the compliment which was clear due to her tail wagging and a wide smiling curved into her friends.

James smiled, she sure as hell would.

"I'm James by the way, and this is Mewcy." James introduced himself and his partner.

The monster trainer cocked his head at the name.

"So you named her? Strange, but who am I to judge. It seems James that you have a special bond with your Pokémon, something that will help you in the long run. Especially against some...not so friendly people." The trainer looked down at his feet when he spoke the last sentence. It seemed like he was trying to hide an emotion on his face, like he had seen something.

"Where were you headed anyways?" James curiosity asked.

The trainer quickly snapped back to reality and shifted his gaze back to James.

"Well, I was going to Slateport to visit a friend. I was informed that she was...missing yesterday." A moment of silence passed.

"Dear Arcrues, sorry about that." James apologized

"Don't be, had nothing to do with you. Anyways,when I heard on the news that she was shot twice, beaten, and restrained into helicopter, I knew it couldn't be a gang. It must be and organized team like Team Mamga or Aqua. But I honestly believe it was Team Rocket. If Team Rocket wants someone it doesn't matter how they get them as long as they are alone long enough for whatever they want with them. They don't give a shit how painful it is, they don't give a shit if they even like it for whatever sadistic reason that may be. And they most certainly don't give two fucks if they have to kill to get them. Why don't I heal my Pokémon, head back to my apartment in Evergrande city, and talk about this more." And with that, the trainer headed the opposite direction for 2 seconds then paused.

"Oh, and the names Dogeyt." The trainer revealed it's name.

James and Mewcy jogged to catch up to Dogeyt, which was walking down the path clutching a pokeball.

"Who's that?" James asked.

Dogeyt face hardened.

"It's empty..." He stated in a raspy voice.

James wasn't so sure. The way he clutched the ball made him think twice.

"Your lying." Mewcy suddenly said, causing the two trainers to stop in their tracks.

"What did you say?" Dogeyt asked in a tone that got more angry by the second.

"Your lying, I'm psychic. I'm not that good with the psychic stuff and all so I don't know what Pokémon is in there and what's your deal with it, but I do know that the ball isn't empty." Mewcy innocently said. Little did she know that she was reminding the young trainer of something that plagued him.

Dogeyt shifted his gaze slowly from the ball Mewcy, his big eyes pierced her soft purple ones like knives.

"The ball isn't empty. But that isn't for you to know about..." Dogeyt said, never leaving his eyes off Mewcy and always clutching the ball tighter.

"M-Mewcy I wouldn't worry about it right now, ok?" James attempted to drop the issue before it escalated.

"S-sorry..." Mewcy said and looked down at her feet.

"Hey whatever, lets just go.

It took roughly an hour to arrived into Ever Grande city.

As soon as Dogeyt's Pokémon were healed, The Dog monster requested something James never thought of.

"Ya know, I don't really feel like talking her...too many memories. I really hope she's alive though and I get to see her beautiful face again..." Dogeyt's face turned a touch of red and James smirked.

"So what do you wanna do?" James asked.

The trio looked from where they were on the streets of the city and looked for something to do.

"Found it!" Dogeyt shouted and pointed straight ahead of him.

The Human and mostly Pokémon looked where he was pointing and saw a building which's sign read 'Romeo's Alcohol and fries, has the best beer in Hoenn.'

James had never had alcohol before. He knew that it was legal in Hoenn for people 14 and older to drink but never thought he'd actually get to experience it.

"Mom was kill me..." James whispered which brought a giggle to Mewcy's lips.

The trio walked across the street and into the bar.

The bar was louded with people chugging drinks, loud rap music, and good smelling fries.

James decided to sit at one of the table instead of the bar.

Upon reading the menu James found out this place only had alcohol and fries which should have been obvious from the start.

About 4 minutes through looking at the menus a Braxien which looked straight from Kalos came and took their orders.

"What would three like, I mean, what would y...y...you like!" The pokemon shouted.

A women in her mid 20's came from behind her.

"Sorry about that, Braxien here is trying to learn English and work here with her trainer." The women said.

The women gave the fire type a gentle pat on the shoulder before returning to work.

"I hate she calls him my trainer. P-please don't tell anyone...but he's actually my boyfriend." This revolution shocked James and Mewcy. But not Dogeyt.

"Really now? Hoenn had its fair share of Hunan Pokemon relationships, this one must be the cutest I've seen, learning English just to be closer to your boyfriend."

Dogeyt said.

Braxien smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, right what would y..you li..like." She asked.

James decided on a small beer, he didn't wanna get drunk so easily.

Mewcy not knowing what any of the drinks were decided to get what James was.

Dogeyt decided on some Strong strawberry vodka.

Upon receiving the glass from the waiter Braxien, James hesitated before raising the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

James tounge was met with a strong bitter taste and a sense of needing more.

Without a decline thought, James took a swig of the drink and gave a loud sigh as he consumed the alcohol.

Before he knew it, he was 3 drinks in and already he wasn't sounding ok.

"O-oh man, t-this shits so f-fucking good!" James said before downing his 3rd drink. Without any drinking experience, ten drinks knocked the poor boy the hell out.

Dogeyt, who was still on his first drink shook his head and looked over to Mewcy who had drank her drink like a cat.

"Can you carry him with your psychic powers?" Dogeyt asked, never taking his eyes off James.

"Yes...but it's very tiring. I'm guessing we're going to bed subways so I don't care." And with that, the two that were actually not passed out were out the door with James floating 3 feet above the ground behind Mewcy.

The walk lasted a few minute before the duo arrived at a rather large apartment building. Roughly, 25 stories.

As soon as the two got into Dogeyt's on the. 15 floor is when Mewcy collapsed onto the couch.

"Get up and I'll fix the couch into a bed for you." This perked Mewcy up. The girl had no idea how that was possible.

Mewcy watched as the seeming small couch turned into a full on bed.

Dogeyt smiled as I collapsed into the crook of James neck with my arms around him.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight...Mew." Dogeyt said before walking into his own bedroom still the clutching the pokeball.


	8. Father dog

Mewcy was awoken by a shake on her left shoulder.

Her purple eyes fluttered open and was greeted by Dogeyt."

She yawned before collecting her voice.

"What time is it?•

"It's 4:37, doesn't matter this is important. I have to talk to someone here in this building and your coming with." Dogeyt said.

Mewcy nodded before slowly raisin into her body from the comfort of James.

Dogeyt went back into his bedroom.

Mewcy looked down at James sleeping face and smiled before leaning down and giving his lips a kiss.

She then whispered "I love you" into his year. It was true, she had grown to love her new trainer, even if they had only known each other for almost two weeks.

Mewcy got off the sofa bed and into Dogeyt's room.

"Is James coming?" Mewcy asked the trainer who was currently shirtless and putting on a short sleeve.

"No, he's tranquilizad. Don't worry he'll be fine." The monster dog reassured her.

Mewcy felt she could trust him for some reason. Something about him made Mewcy trust him.

When Dogeyt noticed the worry on her face the dog gave her a small smile which seemed to calm her.

"Alright, where are we going exactly?" Mewcy asked, wondering where in the world they could possibly need to go at 4 in the morning.

"Going to see a friend named Jackson and his good friend Lucarcia. They know my friend who was missing. I figured maybe you could use your psychic powers to go through his, and his Lucarcios memories to see if you could find where they put her." Dogeyt explained.

Mewcy wondered why Dogeyt had told her that James could go. She didn't dwell on it and the feeling that she could trust him overcame her and she didn't question anything.

"Alright then!" Mewcy said with a smile.

Dogeyt put on his shirt and led Mewcy out the apartment.

The two went down a flight of stairs and ended up outside a door of an apartment on the 2nd floor.

Dogeyt knocked and the door was answered by a man that looked to be in his early 20's with short blond hair, green eyes and a toothy grin. He looked quite happy which was surprising considered Dogeyt had woken him because of the crust that surrounded his eyes.

"Well seems you arrived with the clone." The man said, grin never leaving his face.

The man, which Mewcy assumed was Jackson beckoned them inside and were in a living room with a large black couch and a huge flat screen tv.

Mewcy noticed a female Lucario sleeping heavily on the couch.

Jackson geaustered for us to sit down.

He sat down beside the Lucario which Mewcy assumed was Lucarcia and softly stroked her head.

"Fell asleep on the couch again?" Dogeyt asked with a smirk.

"Well we were watching a movie and when it ended she fell right asleep. There was no point dragging her to the bed because I was pretty damn comfortable with her head in my lap." A smile formed onto Jacksons face when he said the last sentence.

Dogeyt's face contorted into a look of digits.

"You are pretty messed up you know?" Dogeyt asked.

Mewcy cocked her head with confusion.

She didn't know how that was messed up. Human and Pokémon exchange affection all the time so how was that strange?

Mewcy Brushed it off.

"Anyways, enough about me and more about her." Jackson said pointing to Mewcy.

"Now are you able to do this?" Dogeyt asked.

"I can, but I'll be exhausted." Mewcy said.

"Ok, start with Jackson, then try doing me as well."

Mewcy scooted over to Jackson and raised a hand to his cheek.

She closed her eyes and searched.

Eventually a memory was stumbled on.

The memory was of Jackson, Dogeyt, and Angelina? Jackson was in his car waiting for Dogeyt and Angelina to finish their conversation.

They looked to be in slateport outside Angelina's apartment.

"Will I see you tommorow possibly?" Dogeyt asked.

"Of course! I had a wonderful time~" Angelina cooed, causing Dogeyt's face to go red.

Mewcy was relived that Angelina had moved on from her previous crush.

Angelina raised her lips to Dogeyt's cheek and gave it a long kiss.

She slowly released her grip and smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

Dogeyt was as red as a tomato at this point.

Jackson was pretty amused in his car.

When she realized she winked at him and waved goodbye before walking back to her apartment.

"Holy shit did you see that?!" The dog monster yelled while running back to Jacksons car.

He opened the passenger seat and got in.

"Hopefully you weren't too hard." Jackson laughed.

"My pants hurt..." Dogeyt admitted.

Before another word was uttered a scream and two gun shots rung insides Angelina's apartment.

The pain in Dogeyt's pants quickly vanished but there was no to be happy.

Jackson and James bolted out the car and ran towards her apartment.

They kicked open the door and stepped into see Angelina being held by a man in a hood with a gun.

The poor girl was shot once in the abdomen and again in her stomach. She'd be lucky if she was able to have kids.

Tears pooled out of the two trainers eyes as they witnessed the pain she was in.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Jackson screamed.

The hooded man raised the gun but Dogeyt pulled him by the arm.

"That asshole will shoot you!" Dogeyt screamed.

Dogeyt's contorted into a look of serious anger as he pulled out a gun of his own and shot the mans legs.

A grunt escaped his theist as he fell to the ground.

Dogeyt stomped over to the crippled man and repeatedly shot him in the stomach.

His insides spilled out like water and the Human screamed in utter agony.

Dogeyt dropped the gun and rushed over to Angelina who was in a pool of her own blood.

He grabbed her and hugged her.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know this w-would happen!" Dogeyt cried, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Angelina didn't respond.

Her eyes were closed.

She was slipping.

Upon realization of this Dogeyt needed to see how bad her injuries were.

He lifted her shirt and saw blood everywhere.

Her stomach was completely messed up.

Observing her abdomen Dogeyt realized that she took a shot right through the genitals. She was bleeding inside.

He had no time to admire what he saw. Instead he fought his urges and carried her body out the door.

Jackson was screaming about how could anyone do that to her little sister.

Before they could make it to the car they were all lifted into the air by some unkown force.

A nodded figure appeared from the shadows holding out his hand.

He took his other hand and pointed at the injured girl.

He pulled his finger backwards which moved Angelina towards him.

All the two trainers could do was yell and scream for her.

The man caught her and carried her over his shoulder.

"Sorry it had to be this way. Some days you just have to have a bad time." The man said before walking off.

The two remained in the air for minutes until a helicopter rose from the sky and out into the night. Only then did they fall.

Mewcy shifted her focus to the helicopter.

She found it heading towards a base in the mountains west from Slateport.

Mewcy realized that it was the base she was held in before transferred to Kanto.

She suddenly remembered a young boy, a dog monster in a holding cell with her. The boy was around 7 years old. Mewcy was 4 at the time and was still getting used to the way the world worked.

She suddenly remembered how the two bonded. She had helped him escape. This was the cause of the transfer.

Mewcy remembered his last words to her before he escaped into the night.

"Goodbye little Mew."

Suddenly Mewcy felted exhausted and the sting of tears coating her face.

She quickly removed her hand and fell foward into Dogeyt's arms.

"Y-you came back..." She whispered.

Jackson was silent due to having to remember the events that recently occurred just 1 night ago. Mewcy realized Dogeyt had liked to James. He wasn't informed that she was missing. He was there and killed the one that had injured her.

Mewcy didn't care right now. All she wanted to do was embrace his soft fur.

"You remembered after all." Dogeyt said with a smile.

The dog monster lifted her chin up and wiped the tears away with a finger.

They continued to hold each other.

"You took care of me...fed me part of your rations. Like a father..." Mewcy told him.

"Is that what I am, a father? I guess I better get a wife." The dog monster joked.

A small laugh Mewcy.

"You never told me that happened to you Dogeyt." Jackson said.

Dogeyt turned to his human friend.

"That what happened?"

"That they got you before." Jackson said.

"Yeah I didn't. I didn't want you to feel bad for me I guess." Dogeyt explained.

"Oh...well I guess I'll take beautiful to bed." Jackson said, carrying Lucarcia in her arms and bringing her to the bedroom.

Mewcy looked up into Dogeyt's eyes and searched them. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She hoped she found happiness. Not depression.

Mewcy smiled and gave the dog a big hug when she saw this.

Mewcy then did something that Dogeyt loved.

Mewcy pet Dogeyt.

"Did you just pet me? Pet? Pet pat pot?" The dog ranted.

"You pet me!" Dogeyt shouted.

"I did, I did..." Mewcy said, closing her eyes and passing out on his chest.

Dogeyt smiled.

He was kind of a father now, and he planned to take good care of her like he did back at that holding cell.

But Dogeyt knew she wouldn't leave James.

So, he decided to go on a journey with him.


	9. I love you

Dogeyt was speechless with the clone sleeping on his chest.

He picked her up like a baby and quietly walked out of Jacksons apartment and back to his own.

Closing the door behind him, he took his eyes to the couch bed and was relived that James was still sound asleep.

Without a second thought the dog monster walked over to the bed and laid Mewcy onto the young trainers chest.

Even in her sleeping state mewcy's hand found there way around James.

Dogeyt chuckled to himself at this before returning to his own bed and passing out

James woke to a sense of security, something he felt when Mewcy was around.

He slowly opened his eyes and gently stroked his partners head.

A soft giggle came from her lips as she opened her eyes and looked into James eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" James asked.

"Long enough." She replied with another giggle.

James rolled his eyes and relaxed his head.

Mewcy had the urge to bring her lips to his. She wanted to so bad.

Instead she rested her head against his own and told him how thankful she was.

James was happy that he actually meant something to one more person, even if it was a Pokémon.

"What time is it?" Mewcy asked not bothering to open her eyes or take her head off James chest.

James found his phone on the bedside table and opened it.

The time was 9:45.

"Shit, that long?" James said out loud.

"What's the time?" Mewcy asked.

"9:45, must have been pretty fucking tired."

Mewcy got off James chest and James sat up in the bed.

The two could hear the sounds of Dogeyt fumbling with something in his room.

James got out of bed with a long yawn.

The door opened and Dogeyt stepped out looking tired as ever.

Dogeyt, who is this person exactly?" James asked.

Mewcy had an expression of pure guilt on her face.

"Well, I have an idea of who captured her but that's not important right now. Her name is Angelina." Those words sent James wide eyed.

"Does she have a brother?" James asked, panic seeking into his vocal cords.

"Yeah, his names Jackson. Do you know the two?" Instead of a response this is what Dogeyt got.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!" James repeated.

Mewcy's lip quivered as she took in more of the guilt.

It was her fault she was missing. James was so into Mewcy and was enjoying their time together so much that he forgot about Angelina.

"How could I forgot!" James screamed and threw himself onto the bed and started to weep. Mewcy ran to his side and held him.

"Forgot what?" Dogeyt asked. James loved his head from the pillow and explained.

"I've known Angelina for the longest time. When we were smaller, like in elementary school, we were just friends. When 7th grade came around puberty took us and flooded us with those sexual urges. Angelina had liked me for so long. When I decided to go on my journey, Angelina decided to meet at route 117. The reason I forgot...t-the reason..." James eyes drifted to the Mew clone holding him into a tight embrace.

"Was her..." Dogeyt's eyes went wide with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Don't blame her...it's all my fault..." James sighed before returning to crying.

"You are right you fucking bastard. It is your fault. And your going to take your ass with me when that fucking chopper comes and brings here to the execution chamber and your gonna get her out. DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME?" Dogeyt shouted so loud that if made James wondered why he still had ears. Whisking that thought away, James nodded frantically.

Mewcy was still buried in James chest, trying to calm him.

"Now let her calm you down, it's gonna be a long week." And that Dogeyt returned to his room.

James almost smiled because he was taking Mewcy's place.

She was always the one to act like this.

Mewcy lifted her head and brought her face inches from his.

"Listen James, it's my fault and you know why. But don't worry about that, let's just calm down." Mewcy

Mewcy got up and sat on the bed next to James.

"It's not your fault." Mewcy whispered to him.

He knew it was Mewcy's but he refused to believe it.

Mewcy rested in the crook of James neck while he stroked her soft pink fur.

Dogeyt stepped out with a black backpack and a shotgun that looked awfully similar to the Sagia-12.

"I hope your not carrying that in the halls." James turned, still stroking Mewcy and told him.

"Yeah I am. Just with safety on and it tied to my back. And I'm a cop." He said taking out a badge from his pouch and showing it to James.

Mewcy gazed on with just utter confusion swirling in her mind.

The trio stepped out the apartment and walked to another door.

Dogeyt knocked once,stopped,then knocked 20 times to the melody of Megalovina.

A man that looked to be 19 opened the door and let them in.

Sitting on the couch watching TV was a female Lucario.

"So Jackson, got any idea what this place is?" Dogeyt asked.

"Yes I do. But sit down at the kitchen table, I found something you might not be thrilled with." The Lucario shuddered when Jackson said this.

They all sat down at the table where Jackson began to explain.

"So I did some research and found out that the facility is actually an old Team PSI compound which was used for holding enemies as they waited for execution..." All the color drained from Dogeyt's face when he said this.

"Why would Team Rocket be there?" Dogeyt asked.

"Well...I believe the reason is Sergeant Cooper and Private Darla. These are two of the many Team PSI members that escaped during the assault on HQ. I believe that because they came to the Hoenn region and 1 week later activity from this base was seen again that its possibly them. To backup this theory's I've sent a drone there and I saw that the artillery is still operational which is only activated with a PSI access card."

"Holy shit..." Dogeyt muttered.

"Atop of all that they having fucking Charziard's flying around and guarding the fucking perimeter!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Wait one damn second. Who the fuck are Team PSE, second of all why would they want Angelina?" James asked.

Dogeyt and Jackson looked at each other before Dogeyt spoke.

"Angelina isn't who you think she is. She has done a lot more then you think. She's a Assasian and does her job pretty well. always wonder why after school she is always somewhere for 2 to 5 hours? Because she was off killing a human or a Pokémon in how ever way shape or form she's told too. This is how I met her actually. I-its complicated don't ask. Anyways she's killed many Team Rocket officials so they got her one day and is probably going to execute her..." Dogeyt trailed off.

Jacksons was a loss for words and wanted to ask so many questions but didn't push it.

"Now were going half to wait awhile before she is transferred to the execution center a couple miles from here." Jackson explained.

"How long will that be?" Mewcy asked.

"Probably 3 weeks." Dogeyt said.

"We'll discuss a plan to take down that chopper in like a week. But now we need you to meet a few people." Jackson said.

In 5 minutes they knocking on a door with snow on the roof and Christmas lights surrounding it even though it was the middle of summer.

A tall skeleton monster answered.

He frowned when he saw us.

"Oh, I thought Sans was coming home for a second. Oh silly me..." The Skeleton monster put his face into his hands.

He quickly looked back up with a grin on his face.

"BUT WHERE ARE MY MANNERS, COME IN DOGGOS SON AND MR JACKSON! AND HUMAN AND STRANGE POKEMON IVE NEVER EVER MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE! AND LUCARCIA AS WELL!

The Skeleton said rather loudly.

Lucarcia which was apparently Jacksons Lucarios name ran into Papyrus arms and hugged him.

"OH I MISSED YOU TWO! A WHILE TWELVE HOURS CAN BE VERY PAINFUL IF YOU IN MY PRESENCE! SANS WAS LUCKY! HE IS PROBABLY DYING RIGHT NOW BEFORE HES NOT IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREEEEAT PAPYRUS!!!!" So now James knew his name. He did take note of sad look Lucarcia had when he mentioned this Sans guy.

The interior of the house was strange to say the least. There was a table with a plate and a rock covered in sprinkles pressed against the wall just right of where the entrance was.

The Kitchen was in front of the entrance and was normal except it was really small and had a sink around 6 feet.

The living room if you want to call it that, consisted of a green couch which had been worn out over the years. Along with that there was a flat screen TV.

"SO ALPHYS SHOWED ME THIS STRANGE ANIME THAT YOU LIKE TO WATCH JACKSON. IT WAS BALL DRAGON X OR SOMETHING. DOGEYT WERENT YOU GONNA ASK ME SOMETHING?" The big skeleton asked.

"Papyrus I know you inherit the same magic as you're brother. It could be a useful asset to help save her." Dogeyt said.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I WOULD LOVE TO HELP A FRIEND HELP A FRIEND!"

The rest of the time with Papyrus was watching TV and Papyrus telling James about his friends.

James and Mewcy got back to Dogeyt's apartment at around 10 PM. They made a few "pit stops" 1 involving a bar.

As soon as they got back James took a shower. After that he went to bed and Mewcy took a shower.

James was awoken by screams.

James struggled to open his eyes for a second but when he did he was wide awake.

James was in a narrow hallway with almost no light sources except a single flickering fluorescent light which hung on the ceiling a few yards away. The flickering light illuminated the blood that decorated the walls. James took notice of blue and pink blood. The blue was most likely a Lucarios blood. The pink was probably...

James eyes went wide. He didn't care how he got there anymore he needed to find Mewcy.

"MEWCY! MEWCY!" James frantically shouted while sprinting full speed down the hallway. The further he ran the more gore covered the walls.

"MEWCY WHERE ARE YOU GODDAMMIT!"

After what seemed like an eternity James reached a plain metal door. He turned the handle and suddenly vomited at what he saw. At his face was Lucarcia, or what was left of her. Her stomach was ripped open and her intestines lay scattered around her.

Her neck was barley connected to her head which hung limply. Her eyes looked to be torn out of her sockets.

"Holy shit..." James swore as he looked further into the room.

The room was blank with nothing but bodies and gore painted the interior. Among the bodies were Dogeyt and Jackson which were sprawled against the wall eyes ripped out of their sockets and place firmly in their open mouths.

It was too much for the young trainer. He vomited so much, more than he ever had in his life.

"J-James..." James heard in the left Corner of the room.

Tears stung his eyes as he recognized the voice.

It was Mewcy.

He looked in the direction of the voice and ran to it.

There she was slumped against the wall with a hole in her stomach.

"Mewcy who did this to you?!" James frantically asked.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me..." Mewcy said, completely ignoring his question.

"You fed me, took care of me, smiled with me. You were my world...but-" Mewcy was interrupted by a coughing fit. James bent down and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"But it's going to be over soon if you don't pay attention to the threat. I may not be the Mewcy you know. And your not the James I knew. The James I knew disobeyed me and stayed here with me when I told him to run."Mewcy said pointing a shaking finger At the body that lay in her lap. The body was his own, except with the missing feature of a head.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, and she can't keep it up for much longer."

"Wait, not the James you knew? How is that me? How i-" James was silenced by Mewcy putting a finger to his lips.

She removed it and smiled at him, a small smile that contained for content that James had ever seen in his life.

She leaned her face just inches from his own.

"Can you do something for me?" Mewcy asked.

"Of course I can, what is it?" James asked, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you? Just once before I go?" James eyes went wide and double the tears made their way down his cheeks.

"O-of course..."

James leaned in and the two locked lips. The kiss lasted for around 30 seconds.

James smiled, he loved it. Although she was a Pokémon, it felt as good if not better than if she was human.

"T-thank you..." Mewcy struggled to say her final words before she uttered her last breath and joined the other James.

James felt an extreme sense of needed to sleep and everything went dark.

The young trainer awoke and felt tears dripping on his face.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Mewcy with her hand on his head and the other on her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks.

Mewcy noticed that he was awake and hugged his chest so hard that James thought his lungs would just pop.

James gently stroked her head while he began to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm sorry I went you there...I-I sensed something bad was going to happen so I used my powers to see the future from your point of view." Mewcy explained.

James lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"So your going to die?"

Mewcy nodded.

"B-but no...t-that wasn't real,I-its not gonna happen!" James cried, tears begun to sting his eyes.

"Well it can easily be prevented by changing an action but yes, I could die." Mewcy smiled when James expression softened.

With the panic mode he was going into he didn't realize she was sitting on him.

He blushed a dark shade of red that reached Mewcy when she noticed.

"So you saw everything?" James asked, his blushed darkening.

"Y-yeah..." Mewcy replied.

"So w-when we uh...you know do you actually-" James didn't have time to finish before more tears ran down her face and she nodded several times.

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

Mewcy looked away for a second then back a James.

"I-I thought you'd be disgusted and hate me because I'm a Pokémon." Mewcy explained.

James was shocked that she would ever think that.

"M-Mewcy I would never hate you for how you feel. I honestly feel the same way." This response to her confession sent more tears down Mewcy's soaked cheeks.

"So can I...um..." Mewcy trailed off but James nodded.

Mewcy smiled and bent down and locked lips with James. James delightfully returned it, spreading the message that he loved her.

The two began to expirement and find all kinds of angles which they liked.

When they released they both had smiles plastered all over their adorable faces.

Mewcy ran her hand down James face and chest until she reached his stomach.

"I read about something that humans do on y-your phone when you were asleep. S-sorry..." Mewcy apologized.

"No its all good, but how did you even unlock my phone?"

"I searched your brain for the password." Mewcy confessed.

James chuckled.

"Um so I read that when two humans love each other they get like to do stuff with their body parts and put them in places." This sent the blood that was already contained in James cheeks way hotter.

James didn't know how to respond. He never had sex before, nor did he even know if he could do it with a Pokémon.

"Would that even work?" James asked.

"I read that Pokémon with similar reproductive systems to humans can do it. I then read about the human reproductive system and found it exactly identical to fine." James face couldn't have been redder than this moment.

(Skip to the next line if you don't want to read this. Blah blah blah they have sex you get it)

"O-okay..."

They were both silent more about a minute when James started warming up to the idea and started getting harder.

"Alright can you sit?" James asked.

Mewcy got off him with a smiled and sat on the bed.

James sat up with a smile on his face as well.

The two began to make out rather more intensely than before. Their tongues danced like a young couple in a ball room.

When they realized Mewcy was getting excited as well.

Mewcy began to run her finger down his chest. Along the way she began to unbutton his shirt.

"You must have read into it a lot." James remarked.

"Well I was interested." Mewcy said with a giggle.

She finished pulling off his shirt and began to run her index finger down his chest. She noticed his throbbing erection which was visible underneath his pants.

She worked her way down and pulled his pants off as well.

She was stunned by the length which was fully visible through his thin underwear.

Around this same time James gasped as the fur around Mewcy abdomen shrank and he would clearly see her vagina.

He'd seen it in Sex Ed but the drawings never compared to the real deal.

"Go ahead, don't leave me waiting." Mewcy said which brought a soft chuckle from James.

James laid down and Mewcy followed suite on top of him.

James took his two fingers and slowly entered them into Mewcy's vagina. A soft moan emitted from Mewcy's vocal cords as James fingers explores her walls. She was practically drooling in anticipation now.

James took his fingers out and slid them into his mouth.

"Mmm, that's pretty good!" James exclaimed.

"Yes but I'm not the main dish, you are." She playfully said.

James watched as Mewcy pulled his underwear down and threw it across the room.

"Holy fuck that's big." James was shocked to hear her swear but he needed to enjoy this.

James gave a low moan as Mewcy grabbed his cock and lowered her mouth to it.

James began a series of moans as Mewcy slowly weaved her tongue across the head of his cock.

She brought her tongue up and down his shaft then smacked her lips.

"The taste is quite amazing." She said them gave him a wink.

Mewcy's mouth began to engulf James cock and began to take in his nerves as her mouth brought its way up and down his cock.

James was a quarter of the way cumming which was surprising considering they haven't got to the good stuff.

Mewcy released her mouth which gave a popping sound.

She then began to give him a wonderful handjob which aroused James more than he thought possible. The feeling of having someone else's hands jerk off his cock was just amazing.

Mewcy realized her hard grip with a giggle.

"When Torchic evolves he is going to get all the ladies." Mewcy commented.

"That doesn't include you does it?" James asked with a grin.

Mewcy giggled again.

"No but the thought makes fucking you more enjoyable. His will be two times your length most likely." Mewcy said.

"24 inches? No way." James protested.

"Blazikens are like 7 foot or something. Who cares, I think I want you inside me." Mewcy said.

James gripped his cock as Mewcy shifted positions so she was on top of his.

James let go of his cock and gasped as Mewcy began to bring her vagina up and down his cock.

Mewcy began produce moans which turned James on more than he ever thought possible.

With each moan she got faster and James knew he was gonna cum.

"M-Mewcy, I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Do inside m- OH YEAH!" James swore under his breath.

"Maybe you'd want to taste it?" This convinced her and she got off him and allowed James to sit on his knees and give himself a handjob while Mewcy leaned close to his cock to get a taste.

James gasped as ropes of cum began to spew out of his urethra.

She swallowed almost all of it.

James was began to get worried that she maybe was a bit to into it.

Mewcy licked her lips then began to suck him off again.

"H-hey Mewcy?" James asked.

Mewcy stopped mid suck and looked at him with her eyes.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now, don't want to wake Torchic or Dogeyt do we?" Mewcy released his cum covered cock and gave him an apologetic glance.

"S-sorry..." Mewcy apologized.

"It's fine, you were amazing." James complimented her.

James laid down, not bothering to get under the covers.

Mewcy played licked his balls before resting on his chest.

They didn't have time to say goodnight before they passed out.


End file.
